Love Game
by LABerry-xx
Summary: Rachel Berry graduated McKinley High with one last kiss with her long time boyfriend, Noah Puckerman. But six years later, 24 year old Rachel lives with her friends, and finds Noah and Jesse working with her. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Love Game**_

_Introduction_

_Rachel's POV_

I had never cried so much in my entire life, well, except when I was five and skinned my knee when I fell over in the playground. I was graduating McKinley High, and though at time in school, I would have thought this would have been the happiest day of my life to get away from the jocks and slushies.

But I was wailing like a baby as Finn Hudson pulled the whole of the Glee Club into a bone-crunching group hug. But soon enough, Quinn pushed her way to the front of the hug and kissed Finn on the lips.

His eyes widened, and he looked shocked for a couple of weirdly long seconds before he began to kiss Quinn back, entangling his fingers in her silky blonde waves.

To my left, Sam and Mercedes were passionately making out, their bodies pressed against each other.

Practically everybody in my line of vision was kissing.

"N-Noah..." I stammered, looking up at Noah Puckerman with tear filled eyes. He gazed back at me, taking my small hand in his large one, before squeezing it gently.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Rachel Berry." Noah murmured, his beautiful chocolate brown eyes filling with tears that he would have never let anybody else see as he kissed me gently. I smiled weakly as we kissed, pressing our lips against each others in a desperate attempt to do something...that we didn't know.

Noah was going to Ohio Community Uni, because of his low grade scores, and wanting to look after his younger sister, Sarah. I was finally accepted into my dream university, along with Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine, Juilliard. I would never see my long term boyfriend again.

"Rachel!" called a loud voice as Brittany Pierce ran towards me, her arms open wide to give me a hug. I looked away from Noah and hugged her tightly, smiling.

Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt all bombed towards me to hug me individually. I savoured each hug as a memory of the person, their smell, their clothes, their face, their hair.

But when I looked back to my right to find Noah, he had disappeared in the crowd. Gone, forever...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love Game**_

_Chapter 1_

_Six years later..._

"Rachel Berry, get your lazy ass out of bed! Quinn's still moving, and we need all the help we can get!" came the lovely, inviting voice of Mercedes Jones.

I pulled myself out of bed and trudged through my apartment, thinking to myself. This was the day that my best friend, Quinn Fabray, was moving in with her fiancé, Finn Hudson. I was really excited to see them moving in together, but at the same time, I was sad that she was leaving.

I peered around the door to see Kurt Hummel's face contorted in pain as he pulled a huge box into his arms, groaning loudly. Maybe he was overreacting, but by the shade of red his face was turning, Quinn's biggest box was heavy as hell.

"Here Kurt, let me take it." Finn laughed, hoisting the box out of the smaller, skinnier boy's hands. He pouted, and ran into Blaine's open arms.

But Finn's face turned a nasty shade of maroon, and he dropped the box, yelping, "Shit!".

I giggled loudly as I came into the view of the other six. "Need a bit of help, losers?" I smiled, sticking out my tongue at them as I took a grab at the box.

Together, the seven of us took the box down the many stairs.

Halfway down, I gasped, "Geez Quinn, what the hell do you keep in here? A mountain?".

Her cheeks flushed light pink, and she mumbled, "Er...my...erm...clothes and wardrobe...and shoes...and more clothes...and makeup...".

I laughed slightly, "Well that makes sense." before we began to carry the box down the stairs, panting.

Once downstairs, we put the last box into the moving truck and Finn got in. But before they headed off, Quinn yelled over the noise, "Finny, I'm gonna talk to Rach for a bit. In private. Wait babe?".

"Sure Quinny-boo!" Finn hollered back, blowing her a cheesy kiss before Quinn took my hand and led me behind the wall.

"Rach...I'm pregnant. I don't know how to tell Finn, because I'm not sure that he's actually ready to be a Dad yet. I'm scared. Help me!" she babbled, genuinely looking vulnerable and terrified.

I smiled, patting her on the shoulder, "Quinn-a-lynn, you've done it before, but this time you're both ready, both in love and both perfect for each other. Plus, Finn's a well known football player and you have the best fashion designs in the whole of New York.".

She laughed quietly, "Thanks Rach. I'm gonna miss you, you know, you crazy bitch.".

"Right back at you, loony slut. And one more thing...can we all visit once the baby is born?" I giggled, hugging her tightly.

As she got into the moving truck, she bellowed, blowing us all over-dramatic kisses, "You can visit anytime!".

I stood there, smiling weakly as my best friend left into her own family life. But before I realised it, a couple of minutes had passed, and passers-by were throwing me strange looks. Well, to be honest, I would have looked at myself weirdly, I was a 24 year old woman standing in the street, staring into nothing as I wore spotty, light blue pyjamas.

"C'mon pyjama baby, we're going upstairs for Movie Marathon Relaxation Day! Be quick, Blaine, Mercedes and I have chosen the playlist. You and Sam have no clue." Kurt smiled, grabbing my hand as he dragged me up the stairs and into our apartment.

MMR Day was our favourite relaxation day, and considering it was Saturday, we were all totally free to chill out for hours, with no work or anything, just ourselves, the TV, drinks and popcorn. It was so awesome.

"Okay, so here's the playlist. There's Valentine's Day, The Devil Wears Prada, Love Actually, PS, I Love You, One Day and He's Just Not That Into You." Kurt babbled, looking excited. I was excited too, Kurt Hummel had the best taste in fashion and movies.

But Sam had an ironic smile on his face as he replied smoothly, "I know you're going to force me to watch this girly crap,"(at which Mercedes, Blaine, Kurt and I shot him a filthy look), "But in return, you have to watch the legendary superhero movie Kick Ass.".

Kurt's face paled, and he collapsed into Blaine's lap as the taller boy began to kiss his neck, whispering reassuringly into his ears.

A couple of seconds later, Blaine came up from the kissing and smiled wickedly, "He said okay. What can I say, I'm persuasive?" at which we all laughed. Mercedes got up and popped The Devil Wears Prada disc into the DVD player, and I got up, ready to order everybody's drinks.

"Who wants what? I'm having a Diet Coke!" I yelled, pointing at Mercedes.

"Coca-Cola, full calories baby!" Mercedes laughed.

"Same here." Sam smirked, kissing Mercedes' nose.

"Ice water, just the way I like it. With a lemon slice on the side, okay?" Kurt ordered, smiling at me and winking in that oddly charming manner of his.

"I'll have a sparkling water." Blaine added.

I saluted sarcastically and entered the kitchen, popping the popcorn packet into the microwave and beginning to pour the drinks into cups quickly. I was good at multi tasking, so in no time, the drinks and popcorn were in and the movie could begin.

Near the beginning, my phone buzzed and I pulled it from under the table to read it. It was from Santana, which was weird. I thought I accidentally deleted her number on the train to uni a year ago? Hm, maybe it was a dream.

_New message from **Santana Lopez**_

_Hey Hobbit,_

_JK! Anyway, just texting to let you know, I saw this advert for a musical you and Ladylips,(I joke too much), rave about, Wicked I think? Well, there's auditions, and I thought you should know._

_From the shmexay Santana ;) xxx_

My eyes widened and I immediately texted back.

_New message to **Santana Lopez**_

_Are you joking? Oh my god, bitch queen, thank you so much! Jk about the bitch queen thing :P what's the date? How are you and Melissa? _

_Luuuurve Rachel xxx_

Because Santana is, well, Santana, she texted back in less than a millisecond.

_New message from **Santana Lopez**_

_It's tomorrow at 3:00. Thanks for asking bout Melissa and me, we're going really well actually. We're adopting a baby! :3 I'm really excited. Since it's Saturday, and I know it's your MMD day or whatever, I won't text you any more._

_From the shmexay Santana ;) xxx_

I smiled. For a girl who had once detested me, Santana knew me so well, and was so awesome. Plus, I thought she'd never get over Brittany, but when she met Melissa at uni, she told me it clicked.

Melissa was a Latina, like her, and twice as feisty. She wouldn't take no for an answer on anything, and I could see by the way she gazed at Santana that she really loved her as much as Santana loved her. We had met at a reunion party at Deja Vu, our favourite coffee place in NYC. Just Tina, Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany and I. She was really sweet and told us at the end, "I'd love to meet up some time again, you guys are really fun.".

Mercedes elbowed me in the ribs and hissed, "Another epic part is coming up soon, put the damn phone down Rachel Berry!".

I put down the phone and chucked all of my problems out of my head, concentrating on Anne Hathaway's amazing acting.


End file.
